Chapter 344
Author (著者, Chosha) is the 344th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kurapika recalls how he acquired the previous sets of Scarlet Eyes that are now in his possession. Back in the lair of Beyond Netero's Dark Continent Expedition Team, the members are still doubtful of having Ging as the second in command behind Beyond. Two members decide to fight against him, but Ging offers them money instead. He promises to double Beyond's pay to the members. Another member gives Ging his account number, and only a few moments later, the member leaves the lair. Ging asks Pariston if he has objections, in which Pariston answers otherwise. In the Hunter Association building, Leorio comes in contact with Kurapika, who is currently traveling by car with Mizaistom. Kurapika asks about Gon, and Leorio answers that he is fine at the moment. Leorio inquires about Kurapika's e-mail address, but Kurapika refuses to give him the information. He thanks Mizaistom for the connection to Prince Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou, though he knows his abilities will not help much. Mizaistom warns Kurapika that the prince has a darker side and that he should be mindful. Kurapika reassures him that he has dealt with monsters in human shells. Elsewhere, Gon tries to activate his Nen, but is surprised when he finds out he cannot access it any longer. Ging Freecss explains about the Five Threats of the Dark Continent to three of the members from Beyond's Expedition Team. He explains that these threats are stronger than the Chimera Ants and people have no countermeasure against them. He continues that the victims of Ai and Pap have been found, and a sixth threat might return. Ging tells them that the Hunter Association has previously allied with Isaac Netero during an expedition in the Dark Continent. According to Netero, the Dark Continent is gigantic, and during that expedition, he was accompanied by Linne Horsdoeuvre and Zigg Zoldyck. In order to prevent Beyond Netero to travel to the Dark Continent, Isaac and the V5 placed a ban over the place. The member who received money from Ging earlier returns, and tells them that all his money was spent to save his younger sister in the hospital. He agrees that Ging is now second place within the team. A team member named Curly, asks Ging about the reference of all the information about the Dark Continent. Ging explains that only one person has explored the place and kept a journal three hundred years ago. Though the journal is named after the "East" and "West", he confirms that there is still no information about the western part of the continent. Ging gives three guesses why, but settles to the answer that the book is still being written as they speak, by none other than Don Freecss. Summary of the Five Trips Chapter Notes * Ging offers the team double what Beyond paid them upfront in order to be the new No. 2 (in name only) instead of Pariston. ** He gave them a choice to accept now or later. * Pariston didn't receive any money from Beyond for the Dark Continent mission. * Gon tries to activate his Nen, but is surprised when he finds out he cannot access it any longer. * Ging says the Guide might've made V5 take the Five Threats back home as a "lesson." ** All five threats are classified to be more dangerous than the Chimera Ants. *** Locking them up and staying away from them is the best countermeasure. *** There have been victims of Ai and Pap on the known world. *** The threats are all sorted off-record in the IEA basement. * Beyond wants to take an unexplored route, so there's a possibility of ending up with a sixth threat. * Isaac Netero, Zigg Zoldyck, and Linne Horsdoeuvre went secretly in an undocumented trip to the Dark Continent. * Beyond's trip succeeded in bringing back the alchemy plant Metallion but it died eventually, and by going off-route, they brought back Zobae Disease. ** It was Beyond's trip that drove Isaac Netero to convince V5 to make travel to the Dark Continent a taboo for the Hunter Association. * The author of the book "Journey to the New World" is Don Freecss. ** There are 2 editions of the book: "East" and "West" editions. But only the "East" edition has been found. ** Don Freecss has been trying to explore the entire shoreline of Lake Mobius 300 years ago. *** Ging theorizes that Don Freecss is still writing the "West" edition of his book, with the help of the longevity rice and the herb that can cure all diseases. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第344話 Category:Volume 33 Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc